


Glam Rock and Guyliner

by Jessi



Series: Teen Angel 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Cas has a crush on Ryan Gosling, Cas in vinyl pants, Cas likes punk rock, Dean watches the Notebook, Fallen Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, and David Bowie, body piercings, rated teen for language and mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi/pseuds/Jessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is pretty happy with his life. Sam is on the mend, and Cas is finally staying for good. Not just staying, Cas is <i>Dean’s</i>. It’s been a few months now since Cas arrived at the bunker, and though Dean wouldn’t say it to his face at risk of coming across as a condescending dick, he finds watching Cas adjust to humanity, and develop his own distinct tastes, completely fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glam Rock and Guyliner

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are written for fans and brokenhearted queers with _needs_ so no you may not teach them in your class. I didn't go to college and neither will my fics. We're keepin' it real.

Dean is pretty happy with his life. Sam is on the mend, and Cas is finally staying for good. Not just staying, Cas is _Dean’s_. It’s been a few months now since Cas arrived at the bunker, and though Dean wouldn’t say it to his face at risk of coming across as a condescending dick, he finds watching Cas adjust to humanity, and develop his own distinct tastes, completely fascinating.

Like the music, at first Cas was listening to all that whiny mopey bitch music from the 80s, and it made Dean insane, but it was what Cas liked, and it was so cool to see Cas discover something he enjoyed, that Dean coped. But like anybody, Cas’ tastes evolved. It started with some random compilation tape Cas picked up at a thrift store because it had an early Siouxie and the Banshees song on it that was apparently very rare and hard to find, at least that’s how Cas explained it. The rest of the tape was 70’s punk, and Cas found a new love to add to his obsession with 80’s goth. Which led to Dean getting to listen to Cas in the shower belting out an endearingly out of tune rendition of Blank Generation. Every morning.

70’s punk led to proto-punk, led to glam, and Dean can now officially cross “watch your fallen angel boyfriend dance to Suffragette City while doing dishes, and shaking his ass in ways that should be illegal” as well as “have some of the wildest sex of your life while Iggy Pop blares in the background” off of his personal bucket list.

Even Dean’s complaints are minor. Like, during Cas’ goth phase, he mostly wore Dean’s old jeans with black rock t-shirts found at various second hand shops and garage sales, paired with soft grandpa cardigans and a pair of neon orange Chuck Taylors. Which didn’t exactly scream sex, but it was Cas, and Cas looked sexy in a goddamn trench coat, so it didn’t really bother Dean. Plus, Cas has an ass made for jeans.

Well, at least Dean thought that ass was made for jeans. It turns out it’s actually meant to be encased in vinyl and leather, made evident by Cas’ forays into fashion influenced by his musical choices. The studded motorcycle boots by themselves would be fine, the matching studded belt, and the handcuffs looped through the belt hoops drawing attention to the parts of Cas designated “Dean’s eyes only” made things a bit more difficult, but the glossy black vinyl bell bottoms that laced up the front like a corset where a zipper would normally go, let’s just say that Dean hasn’t spent this much time sporting a semi since he was 15 and had that algebra teacher with the fantastic rack who was really partial to mini-skirts. 

Cas wears nail polish now too, usually black, but sometimes he’ll go with a super dark midnight blue, or a deep deep burgundy. It’s all just 99 cent shit from the drugstore, but Dean would buy it even if it was $1000 a bottle if it meant he kept getting to see Cas smile that big gummy grin once all ten fingers are painted up nice and shiny. Sometimes too, Cas smears some girly black stuff around his eyes, Sam calls it guyliner, but all Dean knows is that it makes Cas’ already out of this world eyes impossibly brighter.

Cas got a few piercings too, his first, a small silver hoop through his nostril when he went to get his anti-possession tattoo, was swiftly followed by nipple rings (that Dean likes A LOT) and then those were followed by a tongue ring (that Dean likes even more). As of right now Dean is holding firm on no dick piercings, because he might fight monsters on a daily basis, but the idea of bits of metal shoved up his ass just sounds like a bad idea. 

The only other time Dean had to draw the line was when Cas asked Dean to shave him a mohawk. It’s not that Dean was opposed, hell, Cas’ whole leather trousers/body piercings/black rimmed eyes shtick is pinging all sorts of kinks Dean didn’t even know he had, and he assumes the mohawk would push all the same buttons. Unfortunately Cas can’t impersonate FBI or Homeland Security looking like a middle aged juvenile delinquent, and while the nose ring can come out when they have to get all suited up, a mohawk can’t exactly be hidden away. Cas tried to argue that Sam had hippie hair, but Dean held his ground.

The hardest thing Dean had to face, was really pretty friggin ridiculous. See, Cas got his first crush on someone other than Dean. It was Sam's fault, of course, they had some downtime between hunts and had gone to the video store, and Sam insisted they watch Lars and the Real Girl, because it was supposed to be very touching or whatever, and Sam's a total girl. Dean only half watched, mostly because he was intrigued by the weird lifelike sex doll, but Cas was _mesmerized_. For the entire next week after they watched the movie it was all "Ryan Gosling this, Ryan Gosling that" and Dean found himself irrationally jealous of the movie star. Of course, Cas with his obsessive nature, insisted they watch every Ryan Gosling film available at the tiny local video store. Which is how Dean ended up sitting on the sofa between Sam and Cas, watching the Notebook and trying his damnedest to retain his man card and not cry, while also seething with jealously every time Cas got all moon eyed over the Hollywood heart throb. 

The jealousy was pretty fast forgotten though when at the end of the movie a teary eyed, sniffling Cas turned to Dean and murmured, "That's my favorite part about being human, I get to grow old with you." Dean's chest went so warm and fuzzy that for weeks after he entertained notions of finding a carnival to re-enact the ferris wheel scene, until he decided that knowing Winchester luck he'd either fall off the ride and break his neck, or get decapitated, and instead went online and found a vintage Cure tour shirt on ebay that he bid an embarrassing amount of money on for Cas instead. 

So yeah, sure, if you had told the 15 year old Dean Winchester hanging out in math class trying to hide his hard on under his desk that someday he would be head over heels in love with a chick flick loving, punk rock listening, fallen angel wearing the body of a (admittedly drop dead gorgeous) man he’d probably call you crazy and laugh in your face. But grown up Dean, he’s happy, damn happy, and that’s all that really matters.


End file.
